Song compilation
by Megnove
Summary: E se scrivessimo nuove sigle e canzoni per le nuove serie del nostro amato cartone? Anzi, se scrivessimo un intero album di canzoni?
1. Stella d'Amore (Ai no Hoshi)

Sto sospirando nel buio  
Chissà quando sarà  
La notte piena di stelle  
Su tutta la città  
E per chi vede questa notte  
E per chi qui non c'è  
E per chi soffre e chi fa il male  
Vorrei fossi con me

Stai sospirando nel buio  
Dove sarà la via  
Il nostro nome ed il ricordo  
La nostra fantasia  
E intanto il mondo aspetta il sole  
Per farsi forza ormai  
Dobbiamo solo andare avanti  
Ti cerco e non lo sai

Stella d'amore  
Vivi per me  
Io sto ascoltando un canto che non c'è  
Stella d'amore  
Ti sognerò  
Per mille notti ancora ti amerò

Se contro te c'è un mostro oppure un dio  
Tu non temere, a te ci penso io

Tu dimmi a che stai pensando  
Chissà che senso ha  
Sperare un altro futuro  
Per noi e l'umanità  
Qualcosa grida al nostro cuore  
Di non fermarsi mai  
La luce scopre mille strade  
Tu non ti arrenderai

Stella d'amore  
L'alba verrà  
Ti sto guardando da un'eternità  
Sogno e dolore  
Dovunque sei  
Sarai l'inizio del mondo che vorrei

Stella d'amore  
Resta con me  
Quello che nasce un nuovo giorno è  
Avremo insieme  
La libertà  
Per noi, per tutti il mondo cambierà

Sto sospirando nel buio…


	2. I cry for peace

The sky is falling, gods are breaking down  
Thunderclaps sounding, war's playing all around  
Don't you surrender, warriors– I wish you hope

This is a life that none of us would live  
So little sun, so little love to give  
But keep your eyes on me  
Keep your hearts on me  
And I'll survive

I cry for peace  
Among the shots of guns  
I cry for peace

Fallen from grace  
Wherever I may go  
I can't forget your face

Ghosts are tormenting the very souls of men  
We wish to be free, but we just don't know when  
But don't give up faith, soldiers– I wish you love

Keep your eyes on me, girl  
Keep your hearts on me, friends  
And I'll survive

I cry for peace  
Among the blows of bombs  
I cry for peace

Winning this race  
Darkness will end tomorrow  
We'll find a better place

I cry for peace…  
In time and space  
I cry for peace…


	3. Elektron Love

Il mondo può crollare  
La fine può arrivare  
Io non ti lascio andare  
Steel Flower  
Per quanto avanti vada  
Per quante volte cada  
Sei tu la giusta strada  
Steel Lover

E tu mi insegnerai  
A non mollare mai

Se ci attaccano in cento ma nessuno  
Ci può dividere  
Se abbiamo imparato che insieme  
Si può resistere  
Se è te che sto cercando in mezzo al vento  
Per ogni dove  
Attenti a voi perché this is Elektron  
Elektron Love

Nel mondo che non vuoi  
Spietato per gli eroi  
Ci siamo ancora noi  
Steel Flower  
L'amore che ci desta  
È tutto ciò che resta  
La nostra forza è questa  
Steel Lover

E allora imparerai  
A non mollare mai

Se dicono che non abbiamo un cuore  
Tu non ci credere  
Se credono di essere più forti  
Torna a combattere  
Se sei tu a sostenermi fino in fondo  
In tutte le mie prove  
Vinceremo perché this is Elektron  
Elektron Love

Se sei tu che sarai sempre al mio fianco  
In questo mondo o altrove  
Vinceremo perché this is Elektron  
Elektron Love


	4. Sea of faces

I can't help loving the sound of falling stars  
I turn around and wonder where we are  
This is the city of lights  
And it's the darkest night  
Away from home

Spirited away, never to return  
No one can see my heart inside that burns  
I've walked around for hours  
But all is different now  
Because I'm changed

Can't find myself, a sea of faces' flowing  
Can't find myself, as strange as I may be  
I cant' go on with this life without knowing  
If in this sea there is a place for me  
If in this sea someone's a place for me

I can't help loving the sound of broken hearts  
I once have left you mine, but now it's torn apart  
I wonder if it's true  
That story that says you  
Never can come home

Can't find myself, a sea of faces' flowing  
Is there on earth someone who's really free?  
I can't go on this lifeless night not knowing  
If there can be a place somewhere for me

And all around the faces keep on moving  
The sky is mine, the stars shine down on me  
I will go on this lightless life but knowing  
Some day I'll find a place where I'll be free  
Sure, high above a place made just for me


	5. Our song forever

Cade la pioggia, è notte sulla terra  
E una canzone triste in cuore sta  
Per i soldati stanchi di far guerra  
Domani è un altro giorno e poi chissà

Le luci dietro i vetri delle case  
Due stelle solitarie in mezzo al blu  
Noi cuori solitari per le strade  
Sperduti in questo mondo di quaggiù

E penso che  
Da soli o insieme noi  
Divisi o uniti noi  
Noi non possiamo perderci mai  
Sarà  
È certo che sarà  
Fin quando ci sarà  
Un'altra vita ancora per noi  
Sempre per noi  
Ancora finché tu mi mancherai

We'll sing our song forever  
Finché avremo voce finché il cuore scoppierà  
This is our song forever  
Nel sole e nella pioggia che cadrà  
We'll sing our song forever  
Cadendo andando avanti per la strada  
Che non finisce mai  
We'll always be together  
Non puoi sapere dove arriverai

Con il cuore che non dà pace  
Che non ti lascia stare  
Con questo amore che non ti fa fermare  
E questa voce testarda  
Che continua a gridare  
Non ci sono confini  
Non ci sono bandiere

We'll sing our song forever  
Perduti per il mondo a ritrovarci noi  
This is our song forever  
Per non lasciarci andare, non lasciarci mai  
We'll sing our song forever  
La pioggia mille volte ancora e sempre cadrà  
We'll always be together  
Se cado anch'io c'è chi mi raccoglierà

Come sing our song forever  
Per tutti quelli che vogliono ancora tentare  
Let's sing our song forever  
Compagni sulla terra con lo stesso cuore  
We'll always be together  
Per chi lotta per chi vuole arrendersi ormai  
We'll sing our song forever  
Perché nessuno al mondo resta solo mai

Cade la pioggia, è notte sulla terra…  
E la nostra canzone in cuore sta…


	6. Ieri prossimo venturo

**Ieri Prossimo Venturo**

Ti troverò domani  
ma già ti so a memoria  
da ogni giorno futuro  
che dura la nostra storia

Non ho un passato ancora  
vivo andando a rovescio  
la tua immagine in mente  
è tutto ciò che conosco

So dire di ogni viso  
se ti somiglia o no  
per questo un giorno è certo  
ti riconoscerò

E sarà ancora luce  
la fine non verrà  
non mi farà più male  
il giorno che sarà

Non avrò più paura  
di nascere nel mondo  
di alzare gli occhi al sole  
di guardarmi un po' intorno

Saprò di dove sono  
quando tu ci sarai  
saprò il giorno che nacqui  
me lo regalerai

Il giorno della morte  
lo dimenticherò  
non ci sarà mai stato  
e di nuovo vivrò

Portando il mio passato  
teso verso il futuro  
senza attendere più l'ieri  
prossimo venturo


	7. Nonsense

Mathematics' an opinion  
so said old Sir Isaac Newton  
everyone can be a champion  
if you can make two by two  
automatic or fanatic  
mind well all I say and do

If you can't afford the damage  
don't pour custard in your shoes  
if it's more than you can manage  
don't sell oysters in Peru  
Yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak

A pyramid is not cubic  
that's a shape more anatomic  
have you any sense of logic  
for I sure haven't at all  
I find most anti–economic  
easy come and easy go

Dares anyone in the village  
catch the lion by his tail?  
Wouldn't it be a splendid marriage  
a sunflower with a doe?  
Yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak

Mathematics' an opinion  
so said old Sir Isaac Newton  
tell your mum it's just the onions  
that are making me cry so  
for the sake of conversation  
let's admit that five is four

But the numbers' escalation  
up to seven in a row  
gives a singular sensation  
tickling all the way to home  
Yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak

If nonsense is your vocation  
then there's nothing to explain  
if nonsense is your life mission  
sing this song loud once again!


	8. Cielo d'acciaio (Heavy Metal)

Cielo d'acciaio, nubi su di me  
Nero cemento segna la frontiera  
Fa freddo dentro e dietro la cortina  
Forse il sole è al di là della barriera

Muri di ferro nel cuore dell'uomo  
Catene tra le braccia degli amanti  
Troveremo la pace superando  
Le grida ed i fucili?

Non lasciarmi andare  
Non lasciarmi

Filo spinato tra oriente e occidente  
Il sole scalda tetti di lamiera  
I prigionieri vivono sognando  
Una luce al di là della barriera

Chi resta nella trappola, chi fugge  
Chi arriverà di là  
Chi si abbraccerà  
Attraverso le mura

Chi abbatterà le mura  
Se non chi le ha innalzate  
Se sono dentro le mura più alte

Cielo d'acciaio e stelle su di me  
Muri di ferro nel cuore dell'uomo  
Che tu sia a oriente che tu sia a occidente  
La notte è qui di qua dalle barriere

A cosa serve con l'odio nel cuore  
A cosa serve vivere  
A cosa serve morire

Troveremo la gioia  
Abbattendo le barriere  
Dentro di noi, le barriere


	9. Amarti come vorrei

Se potessi raggiungerti davvero  
Raggiungerti così  
Che nessuno ci separasse più  
Se potessi darti tutto di me  
E seppellirmi in te  
Perché ogni pensiero fosse lo stesso pensiero  
Ogni amore lo stesso amore

Se davvero noi fossimo uno solo  
Per sempre e ancora più  
Se potessi renderti felice  
Se potessi sapere ogni momento  
Quando sei triste  
Quando hai bisogno di un sorriso  
Se potessi essere con te  
Anche quando non ci sono  
Anche quando ti sembro lontano

La senti la solitudine  
Hai paura  
Non temere il tuono  
Ci sono io

Noi ci veniamo incontro da lontano  
Attraverso i campi vuoti  
Attraverso il cielo nuvoloso  
Noi arriviamo a prenderci la mano  
Attraverso mille stelle  
Attraverso la notte solitaria  
E speriamo in domani  
Speriamo che domani  
Splenda il sole  
Non lasciarmi mai andare  
C'è il buio senza te

Se tu potessi dirmi ogni momento  
Dove fa male il cuore  
Se io potessi consolarti sempre  
Se guarissi tutte le tue ferite  
Se tutte le tue lacrime  
Diventassero lacrime di gioia

Se solo riuscissi a farti capire  
Cosa vedo quando  
Ti vedo come sei  
Se solo riuscissi ad amarti  
Come vorrei…


	10. Quando finirà la guerra

La terra trema, esplode il cielo  
E brucia l'aria, odore di pistole  
È l'ora questa degli uccelli neri  
Per amore si rischia la vita  
Dicono tutti che non abbiamo scelta  
La guerra non è ancora finita

Rombi nel cielo e pianto sulla terra  
Finché non sarà finita la guerra  
Finché non sarà finita la guerra

Non c'è scelta, combattere o morire  
Il cuore mi si spezza  
Composte e urlanti marciano le file  
Giocano coi fucili nelle scuole  
Tutti giù, tutti a terra  
Ricordi il tempo in cui  
Non c'era la guerra

Mi guardi mi chiedi perché  
Ogni parola è morta  
Chi nuota in oro e chi nell'acqua sporca  
Chi ha ragione e chi ha torto alla fine  
Chi ha vinto la partita  
Quando sarà finita la guerra  
La guerra non è ancora finita

Domani  
Torneremo sui prati  
Dove i nostri fratelli hanno lottato  
Domani torneremo  
Dove i nostri fratelli  
Sono caduti  
E non ci saranno antenne in cielo  
E non ci sarà più fumo  
Verranno i giorni degli uccelli bianchi  
E non si dovrà più morire  
Ti porterò a cantare  
E poi verrà Natale  
Gloria nei cieli e pace sulla terra  
Ti porterò a casa  
Ti porterò a casa  
Quando sarà finita la guerra

Ti porterò tra le mie braccia  
Quando sarà finita la guerra


	11. Tam tam

Tum–tum tam–tam  
Tum–tum tam–tam  
A che punto è la notte  
Quando spunterà il giorno  
Quando spunterà il giorno  
E qualcuno sta piangendo  
Da oriente a occidente  
Il pianto è sempre lo stesso  
La frusta del padrone è sempre quella

Non è più tempo di scappare  
È tempo di combattere  
Combatterò

Io porterò in braccio me stesso  
Io porterò in braccio altri  
E camminerò

Non è più tempo di essere deboli  
È tempo di essere forti  
E ciò che non si può dimenticare  
Non sarà dimenticato  
E ciò che deve ritornare indietro  
Tornerà indietro  
Da oriente a occidente  
Un uomo è lo stesso  
Il dolore e l'amore è sempre quello

Per quanto ancora può durare il viaggio  
Porta in braccio te stesso  
E porta in braccio chi ti sta vicino

Per quanto ancora può durare il viaggio  
Cammina, cammina

Apri le porte e lascia entrare il giorno  
Il giorno senza fruste  
Il giorno senza padroni  
Quando tutti noi saremo uguali

Tum–tum tam–tam  
Tum–tum tam–tam  
Quando spunterà il giorno  
Quando spunterà il giorno  
Il giorno spunterà

Quello che deve arrivare  
Arriverà


	12. Spacelost love

Can we meet somewhere

Lost in spacetime  
Worlds flow apart  
Years rush apart  
Where is my home

See the sound of longing  
Hear the colours of creation  
Keep it at peace  
Keep it at pace  
With your heart

I'm longing for somewhere

Never give up  
Life or believing  
There is a time for longing  
There is a time for belonging  
Time and again  
Time and beyond

Lend me a hand  
From somewhere

And fight for me  
Hold on for me  
Believe in me  
Don't let me go  
For evermore

Forever  
I am watching on you  
I am searching your voice

Love of my life


	13. Cover

Senti il vento che viene e va  
Dentro il cuore per noi  
Sta chiamando a raccolta gli eroi  
A lottare per l'umanità

Tra tiranni e demoni  
Mostri, spettri e dei  
Fischian le pallottole  
Tuonano i mortai  
Non c'è più pace al mondo per nessuno ormai  
Ma chi vuol fare il male farà i conti con noi

Perché i Cyborg sono tornati a lottar!  
Perché i Cyborg sono tornati a lottar!

Hear the sound of the wind that blows  
It goes on calling us  
For the heroes must battle again  
To rescue the peace of brothers men

Ghosts are slaying the living  
Everywhere guns fire  
Gods despise the mortals  
Struggling to survive  
We come from every nation to the call of love  
The evil must surrender, we'll defeat all wars!

The Cyborg soldiers are back to fight for humankind!  
The Cyborg soldiers are back to fight for humankind!

Senti il vento che soffia e va  
Che non si fermerà  
Contro gli esseri senza pietà  
Per il bene dell'umanità

Per salvare gli uomini  
Dalla crudeltà  
Scatta come il fulmine  
Non mollare mai  
Se il mondo non ha pace tu la porterai  
E contro ogni malvagio vinceremo noi!

Perché i Cyborg sono tornati a lottar!  
Forza Cyborg, non smettete mai di lottar!


	14. Valzer

Fagioli carote piselli e puré  
Mi sembrano cose più grandi di me  
Mescola, dosa, amalgama bene  
Cose diverse stanno bene insieme

Chiunque lo sa però non ci pensa  
Pranzo monotono non dà sostanza  
Ma con il mestolo sono il campione  
Tocca dirigere l'esecuzione  
Qualsiasi ricetta variata è più buona  
Se piace e fa bene allora funziona  
Chi è saggio e gastronomo impari da me  
Pizze, timballi, pasticci e soufflé

Torte, crostate, gelati e bignè  
Girano in cerchio per l'ora del tè  
Gradite lo zucchero ed anche il salato  
È tutto buono al momento adeguato  
Non so cosa dire ma fanno per me  
Sciroppi, granite e banane flambé

Pollo, crocchette, insalata e sautè  
Un cioccolatino fondente se c'è  
Va bene anche il troppo, va bene anche il poco  
Ma non ci scherzate o giocate col fuoco

In campo o ai fornelli la regola è uguale  
A volte fa bene anche quel che fa male  
Immagina, inventa, non farti problemi  
L'artista segue e non segue gli schemi

Mescola, accoppia, assaggia e ritenta  
Usa la testa e poi sperimenta  
Non ci fossi io che combinereste!  
In vita o in cucina le leggi son queste  
Chi è saggio e filosofo impari da me  
Spaghetti, vongole, dolce e caffè


End file.
